


Through My Tears

by FindingMyPerhaps



Series: The Ballad of Mary Winchester II [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/pseuds/FindingMyPerhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then she hears it.<br/>Giggling of a girl from down the hall, stumbling footsteps and the sound of someone hushing the girl. Mary turns her head to look and see who it is.<br/>Her heart stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through My Tears

**Author's Note:**

> For those of who don’t know who Mary is, she is a creation made originally by me and a friend for fun. 
> 
> Mary is Sam Winchester’s twin sister. The rest will be explained.
> 
> Posted on my tumblr 7 July, 2015

Mary’s crying.  She thinks she knows why, but she can’t be sure because she _promised_.  Promised she wouldn’t do this.  She didn’t promise Sam or Dean - she promised _herself_ she wouldn’t break down if this happened.  But in the end, there was no point in lying to herself.  It had really happened. 

-

_Mary doesn’t think about how Sam hasn’t talked to her in ages. She doesn’t have time to think about childish feelings when she’s exhausted from her classes._

_Sometimes she almost regrets going into the medical field to become a doctor._

_There isn’t an elevator in their apartment building, so Mary drags herself up the stairs with her bag falling of her shoulder and her denim jacket nearly falling off of her shoulders. She get to her floor and barely manages to make it to her door. For a moment, she rests her head against the wood and takes a deep breath._

_And then she hears it._

_Giggling of a girl from down the hall, stumbling footsteps and the sound of someone hushing the girl. Mary turns her head to look and see who it is._

_Her heart stops._

_Sam’s trying to unlock the door to his apartment, and there’s a pretty little blonde by his side, giggling and smiling. Mary doesn’t have to think very much to know that they’re drunk._

_Her twin brother catches her eye, and his smile drops. “Mary,” he says her name seriously, straightens his back. Beside him, the blonde looks at her, still smiling._

_“Mary?” The blonde asks. She looks to Sam for answers._

_Mary can tell that Sam feels uncomfortable. Good._

_“Uh…” Sam struggles to find the right words, but he looks a lot more sober than he did a few second ago. “Jess, this is my twin sister. Mary.” He rubs behind his neck and the girl - Jess - smiles even wider._

_“Sammy!” Jess practically screeches, hitting him in the shoulder. “You didn’t tell me you had a twin sister!”_

_Mary’s not sure what hurts her more. Someone else calling her brother “Sammy” or the fact that Sam hadn’t even thought to bring up the fact that he lived down the hall from his very real twin sister. What the hell was family for?_

_“Funny, the things that slip your mind when you’re having_ fun _,” Mary speaks not to Jess but to her brother. She doesn’t smile, doesn’t do anything. All she does is stare at Sam. And she knows he knows what he’s doing._

_“We don’t get the chance to talk much,” Sam murmurs, like he’s ashamed to have been caught. And really, why should he feel guilty? He was the one who broke up with her in the first place._

_“Yes, evidently.” Mary has forgotten her exhaustion from earlier because all she feels is rage. “Anyway, I’d better go inside.”_

_Jess giggles. “Us, too,” she says and actually fucking_ winks _at Mary. “Sammy here’s had one too many drinks. Think I should put him to bed.”_

_Mary would have gagged even if she wasn’t in love with her brother._

_Sam unlocks the door and opens it, gesturing for Jess to enter. “After you,” he says and offers Jess a tight smile._

_Jess is about to walk in, but she looks back at Mary. “It was nice meeting you, Mary!” She says before she walks into the apartment._

_Mary stands still. “Wish I could say the same,” she murmurs. Then she locks eyes with Sam, and he’s just looking at her. She wonders if he’s going to say something stupid, or if he’s just going to pretend it never happened. As usual._

_Then Jess calls from inside of the apartment, and she can be heard down the hall through the open door. “Sammy! Come on, I want you_ now _!”_

 _Mary doesn’t know how she does it, but she smiles. “Best get in there,_ Sammy _,” she spits out the old nick name like poison. And that’s what he’s become to her. “Your girlfriend’s waiting for you.”_

_Sam doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t object. He just turns and goes into his apartment. And he closes the door without a second glance._

-

She tells herself now that she should have known. Should have seen this coming. Maybe it’s her fault that she’s been dreaming that Sam still loves her, or maybe it isn’t. All she knows is that she’s in love with her twin brother, and right now, he’s down the hall fucking a pretty little blonde while Mary can’t stop sobbing.

There isn’t enough oxygen in the room, so Mary opens every single window in the apartment with shaky hands. She contemplates breaking the mirrors, but she doesn’t need that kind of bad luck right now. In fact, she thinks about breaking a lot of things. But she doesn’t have the money to repair anything or renew anything. So she sits.

It’s in times like these that she’s happy she decided to keep her phone on. She has her laptop for classes, but Dean isn’t really big on checking his emails and this is an emergency. And she needs to hear his voice.

So she calls him.

Mary doesn’t call Dean often because he’s usually with Dad, and he doesn’t need to be caught talking to her, really. And he’s usually always on a hunt, always busy. So she really, really tries not to call unless she absolutely has to.

This is one of those times.

“Dean, I s-swear, if you don’t pick up your f-fucking phone…” Mary wipes at her eyes and tries to steady her breathing, but the sobs are still coming up and out of her mouth. She waits for what feels like years for Dean to answer, but when she hears his voice, it’s his voicemail. So she tries again.

And again.

And again.

The tears have stopped, but on her fourth try, Dean finally answers. And then she breaks down again.

“Mary?” She can hear Dean’s voice loud and clear, but she just cries in response.

Silence and then, “Mary, what happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m so fucking stupid,” Mary spits out, and she puts her head in her hand. The tears aren’t stopping, and as much as she thought Dean’s voice would help her, it seems to be making it worse.

“What are you talking about?”

“ _Sam_ ,” she nearly growls. 

She can hear Dean sigh. “What did he do this time?”

“He’s got himself a fucking girlfriend,” Mary says, wiping her eyes again. “Or a fuck buddy, at least.”

“Sam’s not like that,” Dean says. “Is he?”

“You don’t know him anymore, Dean. Neither of us us do.” Mary looks out of her bedroom and to door, and she thinks about what’s going on down the hallway. “I ran into them. She didn’t know who I was. He didn’t tell her about me.”

“Tell her what about you? That you and Sam used to be a thing, or…?”

“ _No_ ,” Mary snaps. “Didn’t tell her that I even existed.”

“Oh. Well, that is pretty shitty.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So is that why’re you’re calling me at nearly one in the morning?”

“Well, that,” Mary murmurs, then she sniffles. “And I kinda missed you.”

“Yeah?” Dean’s voice is softer, and Mary relaxes. “Missed you, too, baby girl. I was worried since you haven’t called in a while.”

Mary smiles at the familiar pet name. “Yeah, well, medical school isn’t easy, Dean.”

“I’d suspect you’d be partying like all of the other college girls.”

“No,” Mary says, and she’s thankful that she’s at least stopped crying. “I just go to my classes and study all the time.”

“Got yourself a car yet, baby? Or still walking?”

“Still walking. S’why I got in late tonight.”

“Well, forget about Sam and that girl. You’ve got me, right? Your big brother’s always here for ya.”

Mary smiles. “Yeah?”

“Always, baby girl.”

She tries not to get her hopes up, but she listens anyway. So instead of letting the silence fall into that comfortable space, she tests the limits.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Mary?”

“I love you.”

Then the silence is there, and Mary thinks she’s suffocating. Because Dean doesn’t say anything. Not for a solid minute.

“I know,” Dean finally answers.

And just like that, she’s crying again.


End file.
